coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8914 (26th May 2016)
Plot The morning after the wedding, David goes into the grannex and discovers the manhole has caved in from the weight of the van. As he goes in for a closer look, he recoils from the smell of Callum's decomposing body. Carla intends to go ahead with her plan to leave Weatherfield as she's unwilling to wait weeks for the police investigation to blow over. Michelle is devastated and tries to talk her out of it but the guilt of causing the crash and Roy's rejection of her have cemented her decision. Gail and Audrey arrive in the Street and are shocked to see the damage for themselves. Tracy threatens Jenny over keeping her locked up but is seen off by Johnny and Aidan. Nick tells David he doesn't plan to go on his honeymoon to Paris. David gets an idea and takes the tickets. Tracy remains hopeful that Robert will return to her but he only comes back to pick up the rest of his things. Amy rubs salt in the wound by announcing that she's leaving too and going to live with Steve and Michelle as she's such a bad mum. The van is towed out of the grannex, while inside the builders spot Callum's body and call the police. Across the street, Kylie and Sarah can't bear to watch, while everyone else assumes that Tyrone ran over somebody. In hospital, Cathy is conscious having suffered a concussion. Carla visits her and Roy. Cathy assures Carla that her bruises will fade but Roy simply hopes that she'll learn from what happened. Carla tells them to take care of each other before leaving. Roy doesn't say goodbye to her. The police put the residents straight about the body not being a recent death. Gail is horrified to realise she's been sleeping above a corpse. Kylie lets slip to Tyrone and Sinead that she knows the body is male but quickly covers. Cathy tries to convince Roy to go after Carla and say goodbye. He doesn't think it'll do any good. The Connors say their farewells to Carla as Johnny drives her to the station with Devon being her final destination. Nick sees her from afar but doesn't approach. Johnny wishes he'd told her that he was her father sooner. David summons Kylie to the salon where he presents her with a plan to take the kids and flee to Paris before the police come down on them. Kylie sees confessing as their only option. Carla gives Tracy the opportunity to stick the knife in one last time. Tracy is just glad she's going. As she and Johnny drive off, Carla spots Roy arriving in Rosamund Street by bus and gets Johnny to stop the car. Sarah can't believe that David and Kylie would leave her to face the music alone. They're interrupted by DS Kerr who tells them the body is Callum's and it's being treated as a murder. Roy asks Carla to learn to love herself. She kisses him goodbye and leaves the Street for good. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Builder - Simon Smithies *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon *DS Kerr - Emily Woof Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Cathy's room Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *Last appearance of Carla Connor until 22nd December 2017. *Gordon Seed was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A body is found under the floor in Gail's flat, and as a murder investigation begins, David, Kylie and Sarah receive a visit from the police; meanwhile Carla prepares to bid farewell to Weatherfield. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,190,000 viewers (2nd place - this was the highest rated episode of the year). *No episodes were shown on Friday 27th May to allow for coverage of England v Australia international football. Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns